Session 2
Members * T (Natalie) * Guy (Matt) * Stella (Alex) * Telyn (Andrew) The Adventure (As far as I remember it anyway - Alex) Finding Douven Staul As T, Guy and Telyn sat down to a drink and a bite in Salvana’s tavern, Guy regaling people with his interpretation of past events, a hooded figure entered the tavern and revealed herself as a dark-skinned beauty. Guy then paused from his dramatic retelling of the previous day’s events, where he was clearly the hero and sole reason why the party survived, to buy the new comer a drink and try to chat her up. She wasn't impressed, but surprisingly Stella believed his tale, and when the party found out that Stella was also heading North, they decided to travel together. However, Guy wanted to make a “quick” detour south to some nearby ruins, for no particular reason. The party agreed with Guy and headed out. After tracking through some rough terrain, the party came across a group of workers digging up a site that seemed to be the long-buried remains of a dragon. Guy ventured along the southern border of the site to investigate a suspicious tarp, and T sneaked around the Northern border shortly thereafter. After knocking over some pebbles, the workers noticed that Guy was present and invited him to come and see what they had found. Guy assumed a false identity and accepted their offer, entering the lower grounds. Curious about what they found, Guy got as close as possible, but not before Telyn was also discovered by a guard and Guy dubbed him Peebs, his man servant. As both men were now in the lower grounds, T was investigating some nearby rustling bushes; hoping that it could be an ally of some sort. Guy got a little too close to their find and the workers and guards turned hostile. Guy and Telyn were quickly surrounded, and unfortunately for T, the movement under the shrubbery turned out to be two guard drakes. Battle ensued. Unfortunately, the party had trouble hitting their marks and the situation seemed dire. Stella revealed some healing powers as she attempted to keep Guy and Telyn alive. Telyn eventually managed to escape with the help of an illusionary boulder, but Guy went down… at least once. T desperately fought against the TWO guard drakes and a worker, but the guard drakes’ magical breath weapons caused some devastation. When Guy got up he took the opportunity to flee, while Stella did her best to pick off one the guards as well as keep Guy alive. Eventually the party managed to take down some of the workers (though many fell and injured themselves attempting the scale the wall of the lower ground). T killed one of the Drakes before falling, but Stella got her back up and she took advantage of the situation to get into a position where she could hide from the guards and snipe them from a distance. Guy and Stella also tried to take out as many as they could from the cover of trees, but they caught the attention of the remaining guard drake and eventually the tree line caught fire with an unconscious Guy between the flames. Luckily the fire prevented the workers and remaining guard (Guy killed the other) from going after Guy, Stella and Telyn, and gave T an opportunity to get some use out of her bow. Before any got too close. The tide of battle eventually turned in favor of the party, but not before T fell unconscious. When all was said and done the party killed all, but one of the excavators; who they took prisoner. The bauble “found” in the excavation was actually dropped there by Guy’s mentor, Douven Staul, and Stella reluctantly returned it to him only to have him give it immediately to Guy. (Note: I might be remembering incorrectly about the bauble) Upon returning to town, the party was surprised to find that the local administrator was upset with them. The same Drow woman who T had run into earlier, Ninarun(?), was a local in good standing and an apparent witness against the party for multiple crimes. These were mostly, passing off kobold butt cheeks as scalps and defiling the local Temple of Bob. After MUCH discussion and the administrator having clear proof, Guy eventually owned up to the misrepresentation of butt cheeks as scalps, but the party adamantly denied anything to do with the temple, even saying that they had never even been there. Stella took off her head gear to reveal herself as a beautiful, pale-skinned blonde. Trying to find an easy resolution to this problem, Stella cast Charm Person on the administrator (luckily unnoticed by the wizard also present). It didn’t have quite the desired effect, but they all made their way down to the temple to see what the defilement was and to get to the truth of the matter. Someone had carved a death symbol into the wall of the temple and Ninarun (from outside) still claimed that it was the party. The priest of the temple cast Zone of Truth as a ritual, and Stella, knowing that her Charm Person spell was about to run out, cast Charm Person on the administrator again less the spell wear off and he turn hostile towards the party. T eventually dragged Ninarun into the Zone of Truth and the party found out that she was responsible for the mark, and that she was working for a powerful Necromancer and his right-hand (man?), both currently in Waterdeep. Ninarun was taken into custody and the party reluctantly handed over 80 gold in compensation for their earlier deception. Stella asked the administrator if she could hold onto the gold for him, but he saw no reason for it... despite being charmed.... XP Session XP: 1600 (400 each) Loot Creature Loot Drake Wing - Can be crafted into a cloak that requires attunement and grants the wearer resistance to 10 fire damage. Additionally, it allows the wearer to fly 35 feet once per long rest as their movement action. 2 Drake Claws - Acts as a magical dagger that deals an extra 1d6 fire damage on a hit. 1 Vial of Sleep Salve - When applied to the skin of a creature (attack action), the creature must make a DC 11 CON save or fall unconscious for 10 minutes. This effect ends for a creature if the creature takes damage or someone uses an action to wake it. 1 Drake Fire Sack - Difficult to handle. When exposed to skin (held) deals 1d4 fire damage. Can be thrown like a Molotov cocktail dealing 2d8 fire damage in a 10 foot radius. Rewards